


Сделка

by Kissur



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissur/pseuds/Kissur
Summary: Измотанный герой, положившись на интуицию, решил наконец вырваться из мутной рутины.Ноги сами привели его в бар, а на утро...





	Сделка

Первые несколько мгновений прекрасны: по комнате сквозняком пробирается прохладный воздух, легко касаясь горячей кожи, откуда-то снаружи доносится пение птиц, все мышцы расслаблены. Похоже, удалось наконец выспаться. Справа, даже сквозь закрытые веки, виден свет. Медленно, чтобы не торопить окончательное пробуждение, Питер поворачивает голову. Солнечный луч, бьющий в щель между занавесками, пронзает приятный полумрак. Для раннего утра свет чересчур яркий — видимо, пора вставать. В тот же миг приходит осознание, мысль столь же стремительная и внезапная, как падающее лезвие гильотины. Это не его кровать, и даже не его спальня. Питер резко садится.

Зря.

Дверь в ванную находится достаточно быстро, хотя и не с первой попытки, а внутри всё уже без сюрпризов. Стоя на коленях, Питер обнимает стульчак, время от времени мысленно благодаря гениального человека, додумавшегося постелить возле унитаза мягкий коврик. Время тянется медленно, уползая за грань ленивым слизнем, но с каждой секундой становится легче. Стены вскоре находят своё законное место в пространстве, отступает тошнота. Сердце прекращает попытки разбиться о грудную клетку, постепенно возвращаются запахи.

А вот с последним можно было бы и подождать.

Это незамедлительно отбрасывает реабилитацию на пару шагов назад, но хорошо, что запущенный процесс всё же неостановим. Питер будто чувствует, как бурлит кровь, как мощным потоком она омывает внутренние органы, как проносится по телу и шумит в голове, возвращая мозг к жизни. В конце концов Питеру удается более-менее успокоить организм и подняться на ноги. Глаза находят душевую кабину. А это хорошая мысль. И весьма своевременная… Питер присматривается к полотенцам на сушилке, выбирая подходящее, одной рукой чешет поясницу, кожа на которой кажется ему какой-то липкой, второй непроизвольно дотрагивается до члена.

Это что за?

Питер поднимает обнаруженный презерватив на уровень глаз. Ну ты даешь… И когда такое было в последний раз? Куда тебя, старый, понесло? Резинка отправляется в урну. Питер непроизвольно отмечает, что сверху в ней лежат ещё два презерватива. Беззвучно матерясь, он прикладывает руку ко лбу и идёт в душ. Сперва это, как всегда, невыносимо. То чересчур горячая, то слишком холодная вода разлетается противными брызгами и впивается в кожу, ноги предательски подкашиваются, от влажного пара снова начинает мутить. Но всё же и кран крутить — не управлять самолётом, так что вскоре Питер находит комфортную температуру и с наслаждением замирает под уютным водопадом, подставляя ему то грудь, то спину. Плавно возвращаются ощущение контроля и чувство вселенской гармонии, но тело всё ещё немного лихорадит.

Ладно. Что мы имеем? Вчера он, очевидно, сорвался. А чего он ждал? Ведь Джун так давно не становилось лучше, и эта мысль торчала у него в голове ржавым якорем. Первые два месяца он играл в оптимиста, ждал, что она очнется «завтра». Ещё два года верил, что врач вот-вот сообщит о позитивной тенденции. Хоть о чём-то…

Прошло уже четыре.

Хорошо, Питеру хотя бы удалось выпихнуть дочь из страны, засунув её в респектабельный университет. Теперь-то, он надеялся, девочка завалила себя учёбой по уши и не успевает лишний раз даже подумать о ситуации с мамой. Это, конечно, вряд ли. А он что? А он постоянно пребывает в бесконечном цикле из работы, больницы и пустого дома.

Стоит заметить: «пребывал».

В памяти наконец достаточно отчетливо всплыло начало вчерашнего вечера — сперва Питер вышел в магазин за пивом, а потом взял и внезапно поймал такси в центр. Что-то подсказало: «Пора бы тебе немного отдохнуть, приятель. Кому ты нужен такой слабый? Ты так никому не поможешь». А ещё эта рыжая за стойкой… Хорошая, умная девушка. Всё намекала, что ждать у моря погоды — дурацкая идея. Но смысл сказанных слов ускользал. Да и что, собственно, надо делать-то?

Питер машинально намыливает голову. Ох кстати. А не её ли это дом? Он смотрит оценивающим взглядом вниз. Животик, бочка… Ну хоть татуировка пока неплохо смотрится. Правда, рыжая все равно не в его лиге. Она-то молодая совсем, красотка… Да и когда он последний раз возвращался из бара не один? А, ну да…

Двадцать четыре года назад. С Джун.

Под струями воды сразу становится неуютно. Питер закрывает кран, выходит из запотевшей пластиковой коробки и агрессивно вытирается первым попавшимся под руку полотенцем. Пахнет цветами. Может, всё-таки, рыжая? Терять-то нечего.

Обвязав бёдра полотенцем, Питер выходит из ванной. Слева по коридору доносится какой-то старый добрый дребезжащий рок-н-ролльный хит. Приятная неожиданность. Хотя, с другой стороны, чему тут удивляться? Он же сидел в рок-н-ролл баре. Пахнет завтраком: жареным беконом и свежим кофе. Хм. Кажется, ей всё понравилось. Питер довольно улыбается и ещё на мгновение возвращается к зеркалу. Пойдёт.

Шагая по коридору, он позволяет себе мечту. Мимолётную слабость, яркий образ, в котором рыжая вытаскивает его из трясины, помогает залечить раны. Конечно же, он продолжит ухаживать за Джун. Конечно же, дочь всё поймет. Да и как им жить-то иначе? Где вообще люди обычно берут веру в завтра? Может, стоит зайти после полуночи в отделение гуманитарной помощи? Спросить, не осталось ли у них чуть-чуть надежды? Пусть даже вчерашней…

Питер останавливается у дверей кухни и встряхивает мокрой головой. Дождем осыпаются холодные капли. Освежает. Ладно, так, мысли в норме — пора знакомиться. Вдруг всё, и правда, получится хорошо? Питер отмечает, будто бы со стороны, что его надежда разгорается весьма опасным пламенем.

— Доброе утро! А я вот хо… — начинает он, заходя, и замолкает.

Не рыжая. Муж?

— Доброе, Питер, — отвечает мужчина, не отрываясь от готовки, — подожди-подожди, зафиксируй, пожалуйста, лицо! Я должен увидеть!

Питер замирает с приоткрытым ртом и недоуменно щурится. Нет, вовсе не из-за просьбы, просто… А как реагировать? Он чешет затылок: «Может, и не муж». Твою-то мать. Мужчина поворачивается. На черной футболке красуется надпись: «Большая и толстая тетка».

— Да-да… Вот чего-то подобного я и ожидал, — он широко улыбается и взмахивает пластиковой лопаткой. — Завтрак?

Питер трет ладонью глаз и пару раз кивает: — Не откажусь.

— Садись. Почти всё готово.

— Отлично, — Питер отодвигает стул. — Спасибо…

— Этан. Меня зовут Этан, если ты вдруг забыл.

— Питер, — следует машинальный ответ.

— Да я знаю, — мужчина заходится смехом. — Чё-о-орт! Ну и набрался ты вчера!

Питер кивает и, зажав виски между средним и большим пальцами, беззвучно ругается. Нужно немедленно кое-что уточнить.

— Этан, а ты-то откуда меня знаешь?

— Так вчера вместе приехали. Ты же у меня дома.

— У меня? Я думал, скажешь что-то вроде «у нас». А что, больше никого не было, что ли? Никакой соседки там или… — пораженный своей наглостью, Питер на мгновение замолкает, но сразу же решает идти до конца, — жены?

— Что? — мужчина усмехается. — Да нет, я живу один. И не было с нами никого. Зачем они нам?

В молчании Питер утыкается взглядом в стол. Нет. Вот нет и всё. Так не бывает… Через пару минут Этан ставит перед ним тарелку с ароматным завтраком, в приготовлении которого наверняка не только сковорода поучаствовала, но и духовка с тостером. Интересно, Этан всегда такой, или он так прокладывает путь через желудок? Чертовски вкусно… И, к слову, опять-таки своевременно!

— Ладно, прости, Питер, что я посмеялся, но видел бы ты собственное лицо. Хорошо. Давай начистоту, мы вчера были вдвоём.

— То есть не было, скажем, двух-трёх знойных девочек из бара, которые ушли с рассветом?

— Не хочу лишний раз врать. Это всё тебе норм?

Питер старается поднять брови как можно более многозначительно, поскольку понятия не имеет, что на это отвечать, а пауза тем временем затягивается.

— Норм.

— Славно, — Этан коротко трет лоб и заглядывает Питеру в глаза. — Расслабься. Не переживай, окей? Всё хорошо, всё останется между нами, если тебя это беспокоит. Как бекон?

— Бекон отличный. Спасибо. Да нет, не сильно беспокоит, но и рассказывать об этом просто так не нужно. Лишнее.

— Ну и замечательно. Твоя сумка, кстати, в прихожей, если что. И куртка. А вся остальная одежда в спальне, — на лице Этана вспыхивает и тут же гаснет улыбка.

— Да. Хорошо.

В голове воцаряется пустота. Питер собирает на вилку немного яичницы, кусочек бекона и фасоль, отправляет всё это в рот. Долго жуёт, прокручивая в мозгу ощущения. Все мысли о жизни, о переменах в сексе, о рыжей и даже о вчерашнем вечере куда-то смыло. Остались основные вопросы… Как Джун? Как дочь? Наверное, стоит ей позвонить. Просто поболтать. Может, она захочет, чтобы Питер заглянул на выходные? Виза-то у него есть. Может, сама приедет на каникулы… Всё-таки лето уже скоро. Ладно. Ещё кое-что…

— Знаешь. А ведь я как-то совсем не по этой части…

— Да ладно! Не прибедняйся, — простодушно говорит Этан, — ты вчера так здорово…

— А ты знал, да? — перебивает Питер.

— Ну знал. Ты же сам сказал. Как раз после того, как предложил поехать ко мне.

— Я предложил? — Питер удивлённо смотрит в пространство перед собой.

— Ты. Не знаю, как именно ты к этому пришёл. Сперва мы просто выпивали, ты рассказывал о своей жене…

— Ты и о жене моей знал?! — Питер таращит глаза.

Этан сконфуженно кивает.

— Четыре года в коме. И ничего… Мы ведь и сошлись изначально на этой теме. Я же тоже не веселиться пришел. Ты разве не помнишь? Про Майка?

— Нет. Я вообще ничего не помню. В конце концов, я даже про тебя-то забыл. Расскажи… — Питер быстро давит в себе желание броситься прочь. Что-то прозвучало в голосе Этана. Что-то такое, после чего понимаешь — надо выслушать.

— А, — Этан машет рукой, — не буду я всё пересказывать. Сейчас утро, а история довольно мрачная. Тем более, ситуация уже совсем другая. То, что было вчера… Это было правильно. Мы оба искали выход. А нашли нечто иное. О, вспомнил! Могу ещё тебя процитировать, — он улыбается, — ты грозился, что трахнешь меня так, как ни один мужик никогда не трахал. Грозился и упоминал, что сделаешь это впервые в жизни. Сказал ещё: «Если я сейчас на это пойду, то хотя бы не просто так».

— Не просто как? Ни черта не понятно.

— Я не знаю, ты не объяснил. Просто в какой-то момент ушёл, долго говорил с девушкой за стойкой, а потом вернулся и заявил, что мы едем ко мне. Сказал ещё: «Всё окей. Я договорился!»

— Ого.

— Может, тебе надо с ней поговорить.

Питер рассеянно кивает и возвращается к тарелке.

— Ладно тебе, мужик, — потирая лоб, говорит Этан, — не драматизируй. Ну напился, переспал. Изменил… Но мы же взрослые люди, потрахались и разбежались, чего уж там? Знаешь, это же здорово. Перезарядка батареек… Забыли и всё. Можем даже телефонами не обмениваться.

— Можем, да? — Питер криво скалится.

— Мне твой точно не нужен.

Питер доедает и, пока Этан прибирает кухню, возвращается в спальню в смешанных чувствах. Вроде бы всё хорошо, но как это «не нужен?!». Ему-то, конечно, тоже не нужен, но понятно почему. А Этан всё-таки гей. Наверное…

Джинсы и растянутая футболка валяются на полу. Трусы в штанах, носки в изножьи кровати. Сумку и куртку, как и сказал Этан, Питер видел, проходя мимо прихожей. Вот и отлично! Теперь уже можно идти. А то надо бы ещё заехать в больницу… Ненароком взгляд падает на прикроватную полку, на которой рядом с открытой пачкой презервативов и баллончиком смазки стоят две небольшие баночки — пентобарбитал и противорвотное. Да ладно? Что за чёрт?

Питер возвращается на кухню. Этан, проклятый суицидник, печально смотрит в окно, сжимая в руке чашку кофе. Печально ли? Или так только кажется?

— Слушай, я… Прости, короче, что я так. Ну не моё это. Ты точно в норме? — спрашивает Питер.

— Чёрт. Ты что, нашёл их, да? — Этан поворачивается и отпивает кофе. — Я в норме. Теперь уж точно сам выберусь. Спасибо. Всё не так уж плохо.

— Честно?

— Честно, — Этан улыбается.

— Ты сказал, мой номер тебе не нужен. Это потому, что всё было…

— Хорошо. Отлично всё было. Авторитетно заявляю, ты своё слово сдержал, у меня действительно давно такого не было. Просто, очевидно, у нас не будет поводов для звонков.

— Ну, а если просто пивка выпить как-нибудь? Чисто по-дружески? — усмехнувшись, Питер кивает, приглашая.

— По-дружески? — Этан выдерживает паузу. — По-дружески можем. По-дружески я всегда рад.

— А может, тогда сегодня вечером? Я только по делам сгоняю, часов в семь освобожусь, — Питер никак не может отделаться от страшной картины двух баночек на прикроватной полке.

— Можно. Записывай…

Через полчаса, спустившись по лестнице, Питер выходит на улицу. Там вовсю кипит рабочий день — куда-то спешат люди, жизнь торопится поскорее стать прожитой. Ох чёрт, надо бы шефу позвонить… Позже. Ещё одна порция жесткого секса вполне может подождать час-другой. Питер достает из кармана сигареты и зажигалку, аккуратно закуривает, прикрывая огонёк от ветра, и прислоняется к стене, запрокинув голову.

«Хорошо всё-таки, что Этан мужик. С девочкой у меня "по-дружески" могло бы и не выйти…»

Вибрирует телефон. Разговаривать не хочется, но звонят из больницы, поэтому Питер со вздохом принимает вызов — наверняка, у них опять какие-то проблемы…

На мгновение мир замирает.

Джун пришла в себя.


End file.
